Please, Come Home
by acenotmary
Summary: Blow off your father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. You can figure something else out. I know you can. Just come home, please. Sophie


**Please, Come Home**

_Gilmore Girls_

A/N: hey guys. This is just a little one shot based on last nights episode. It was so good, right! The rocket...oh that rocket. That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard. He really loves her. I love it! Lol. So, this is basically the second phone call they had but how I wish it could have gone. The first phone call is the same as it was in the episode, so take that into consideration as you read this. I wish he would have come home, so that's basically what this is. Oh, and Rory isn't in Stars Hollow, but the New Haven apartment. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my love for Logan Huntzberger and his beautiful smirk/smile. :)

_**

* * *

**__**New Haven Apartment 2:37 a.m. First night alone**_

The gift was perfect. A once puzzling rocket, now so clear. She had to call him. She lied before. She told him she got it, but really she didn't. Until now.

"Hello?" he answered on the third ring.

"Hey!"

"Hey, Ace!" he said, happy to hear her voice.

"So, I just wanted to thank you."

"For...?"

"The rocket."

"You already thanked me Ace." he said with a smile. She couldn't see it of course, but she could hear traces of it in his voice.

"I know, but I just really wanted you to know how much I love it. That's the best thing you could've ever given me." she said quietly.

"Well I'm glad you like it so much Ace. I was afraid you wouldn't get it at first, but then I remembered it's you. Always the thinker, so I knew you'd get it eventually."

"I did." she said quietly.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just wish you were here. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Logan." she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Please come home."

"Rory."

"Please Logan. Please, come home. It's only been a day and I already miss you like crazy."

"I know, I miss you too, but I can't just come back."

"Why not?" she asked, her voice slightly raising.

"Because my dad needs me here."

"So? When have you ever cared before? Just come home Logan. Get on a plane and come home. Blow off your father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. You can figure something else out. I know you can. Just come home, please." she said, close to tears.

Well, that was one way to put it. Everything he asked her to tell him the night before, she was telling him now.

"Rory, I have to go." Logan said. "My first staff meeting. They're calling me in. I love you, ok. I'll call you later, I promise."

"Logan..."

"I love you Ace."

"I love you too." she said sadly before hanging up. She put her phone back on her dresser and got under the covers to their bed. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about everything he'd just said. He said no. He said he couldn't come.

---

_**London 7:37 a.m. First morning alone**_

He hung up the phone and sat there. She asked him to come home. Why had he said no? Home in New Haven with her was exactly where he wanted to be. It was where he _really_ needed to be. He didn't need to be in London. The paper was fine from what he could tell. London was just some way for his dad to torture him some more. A way to drag him away from Rory. He could just as easily work in New York.

"Hello? Mr. Huntzberger? The meeting's about to start." a man said, snapping Logan out of his thought.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. The meeting. Look, can you handle it?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Great." Logan said getting up. "I have to be somewhere else."

"Mr. Huntzberger, where are you going?"

"Home." he said as he walked out of the office, and out of the building.

---

_**New Haven Apartment 8:03 a.m. Home...**_

He walked into the New Haven apartment quietly. He figured she'd still be sleeping. He put his bags down by the door and slipped his shoes off. He walked into the bedroom and saw the top of her head sticking out from under the covers. He got closer and saw the tear stains on her face. He sighed. That wasn't something he wanted to see. The last thing he had wanted to do was make her cry. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her towards him. He brushed some of the hair off her face and continued to watch her sleep, before falling asleep for a bit.

Rory was awake around nine. She felt a presence next to her and began to get scared. Who was in her bed? Who was in _their_ bed with her? She slowly opened her eyes and fixated them on the person next to her.

"Logan?" she whispered.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Hi." he said.

"What are you doing here? You said you couldn't come home."

"I had to come home Ace." he said he touched her face lovingly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I needed you. I missed you so much over there."

"How long are you here?"

"Forever." he said with a smile

"What about your dad? What's he going to say?"

"I thought you said to blow him off." he said with a smirk.

"But you never said if you would."

"But I did, didn't I?"

"What if he sends you back?"

"He can try, but I won't go."

"What if he cuts you off?"

"Rory, I don't care about that, ok? I care about you and I care about us. That's all that matters to me. My dad is an ass Rory, and if he can't deal with this, then he can find someone else to take over the company. Hell, maybe my sister can do it. I can always find work but I don't want to find work in London, Rory. I want to find it here, where I can be with you."

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"Now what for?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Potentially giving up everything for me."

"You're worth it Ace." he said with a smile before kissing her deeply.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he said before kissing her again.

"Thanks for coming home." she said once they broke apart.

"Your welcome." he said. "There isn't anywhere else I wanna be."

* * *

A/N: so, that's my one shot based on _The Long Morrow_. Just something I wish would have happened last night during the second phone call, and then after. I hope you all liked it. Oh, and if anyone wants to talk about the show, please private message me. I need someone to talk about it with. My friend from school tapped it and hasn't watched it yet, so I need someone! Lol. 

Please send me a review. I would love to know your thoughts. :)


End file.
